Spatial diversity generally involves using multiple antennas for transmitting and receiving diversity signals in a wireless communication system. One known technique utilizes spatial diversity in conventional Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems. This known technique, however, may require additional receiver devices at the mobile device to process diversity signals. Another known technique for using diversity antennas at a mobile device involves the use of low complexity receivers. This known technique, however, may require periodic training or adaptation to extract channel information from the diversity signals, which may result in performance degradation at high mobile speeds. Consequently, known techniques for processing diversity signals have been unsatisfactory in certain situations.